sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Хронология изобретений
Хронология изобретений человечества: Эпоха палеолита * Неизвестно: Музыка, речь человека * 2,4 млн лет назад: обработка камня в Африке * 1,65 млн лет назад: топоры в КенииИстория топора * 790 тыс. лет назад: Homo erectus или Homo ergaster овладели огнём в Африкеlenta.ru : «Предки людей научились разводить огонь 790 тысяч лет назад» по материалам New Scientist * 100—500 тыс. лет назад: пошив одежды * 400 тыс. лет назад: краска в Замбии . * 400 тыс. лет назад: копьё в Германии . * 100 тыс. лет назад: каменный нож в Африке и на Ближнем Востоке * 60 тыс. лет назад: корабли, возможно, использовались населением Новой Гвинеи * 50 тыс. лет назад: флейта в Словении . * 50 тыс. лет назад: лук и стрелы в Тунисе . * 43 тыс. лет назад: горное дело в Свазиленде и Венгрии * 37 тыс. лет назад: счётные палочки в Свазиленде . * 30 тыс. лет назад: швейная игла * 26 тыс. лет назад: керамика в Моравии * 25 тыс. лет назад: атлатль (механизм для бросания копья) в северо-западной Африке * 15 тыс. лет назад: бумеранг в Австралии * 12 тыс. лет назад: керамика в Японии 10-е тысячелетие до н. э. * Земледелие в Плодородном полумесяце * Строительство жилищ из глины на Ближнем Востоке * 9500 г. до н. э.: зернохранилище в долине реки Иордан 9-е тысячелетие до н. э. * 8700 г. до н. э.: обработка металла (медная подвеска) в Ираке * Первый город на планете — Иерихон. 8-е тысячелетие до н. э. * Скотоводство на Ближнем Востоке * Штукатурка в Иерихоне 7-е тысячелетие до н. э. * 6200 г. до н. э.: карта в Чатал-Гуюке * Ткань, сотканная из льняного волокна * Алкогольные напитки в Китае и на Ближнем Востоке 6-е тысячелетие до н. э. * Орошение в Плодородном полумесяце * Плуг в Междуречье 5-е тысячелетие до н. э. * Пиво и хлеб в Междуречье * Колесо и ось в Междуречье 4-е тысячелетие до н. э. * 4000 г. до н. э.: искусственные каналы в Междуречье, папирус в Древнем Египтеhttp://www.ktopridumal.ru/papyrus.html * 3800 г. до н. э.: мощение дорог в Англии * 3500 г. до н. э.: фанера в Древнем Египте * 3300 г. до н. э.: письменность (клинопись в Шумере, иероглифы в Египте) * 3100 г. до н. э.: повозка в Шумере * Бронза * Шёлк в Китае * Цемент в Древнем Египте * Речная лодка в Древнем Египте 3-е тысячелетие до н. э. * 2800 г. до н. э.: мыло в Вавилоне * 2800 г. до н. э.: пуговица в долине реки Инд * 2600 г. до н. э.: канализация (искусственная система отвода сточных вод) в долине реки Инд * 2500 г. до н. э.: туалеты со спуском воды в долине реки Инд * 2400 г. до н. э.: судостроительная верфь в Лотале в долине реки Инд * 2000 г. до н. э.: валюта * Сани в Скандинавии * Алфавит в Древнем Египте * Свеча в Древнем Египте 2-е тысячелетие до н. э. * Стекло в Древнем Египте * Каучук в Центральной Америке * Колесница на колёсах со спицами (в цивилизациях вокруг Междуречья, Аркаим) * Клепсидра (Водяные часы) в Древнем Египте * Колокол в Китае * Шахматы в Индии 1-е тысячелетие до н. э. * Арка в Греции * VII век до н. э.: Монеты в Лидии * VI век до н. э.: Зубной протез в Этрусской цивилизации * V век до н. э.: Катапульта в Сиракузах (Италия) * IV век до н. э.: Компас в Китае * IV век до н. э.: Винт: Архит Тарентский * III век до н. э.: Арбалет в Китае * III век до н. э.: Рычаг, полиспаст (система блоков): Архимед * III век до н. э.: Одометр: возможно, Архимед * 150-й год до н. э.: Астролябия: Гиппарх * II век до н. э.: Пергамент в Пергаме * I век до н. э.: Стеклодувное дело в Сирии * 87-й год до н. э.: Антикитерский астрономический вычислитель на базе многоступенчатого редуктора (с использованием дифференциала) в Греции 1-е тысячелетие * I век: Прототип паровой машины: Герон Александрийский * I век: Кормовой руль в Китае * 105: Бумага: Цай Лунь * 132: Простейший сейсмометр: Чжан Хэн * III век: Тачка: Чжоугэ Лян * III век: Подкова в Германии * IV век: Стремя в династии Цзинь, Китай * IV век: Зубная паста в Римском Египте * VII век: Отвал плуга в Восточной Европе * VII век: Ветряная мельница в Персии * 673: Греческий огонь: Каллиник из Гелиополя * IX век: Дымный (чёрный) порох в Китае * 852: Парашют: Армен Фирман, Кордовский халифат * X век: Седло в Евразии * Гравюра на дереве в Китае * Фарфор в Китае * Прядильное колесо в Китае или Индии 2-е тысячелетие XI век * 1040: Печатный станок с подвижными литерами: Би Шэн XII век * 1128: Пушка в Китае XIII век * 1232: Неуправляемые реактивные снаряды класса «земля — земля» применены Китаем в бою с Монголамиhistory.msfc.nasa.gov. * 1280: Очки в Италии XIV век * 1335: Механические часы в Милане * Гуталин в России XV век * Аркебуза и винтовка в Европе * 1450: Алфавитный печатный станок с подвижными литерами: Иоганн Гутенберг * 1451: Рассеивающая линза для очков: Николай Кузанский * 1498: Зубная щетка в Китае XVI век * 1510: Карманные часы: Питер Хенляйн * 1540: Диэтиловый эфир: Кордус, Валерий * 1576: Броненосец: Ода Нобунага * 1581: Маятник : Галилео Галилей * 1587: Зрительная труба: Галилео Галилей * 1589: Ткацкий станок: Вильям Ли * 1590: Микроскоп: Захарий Янсен * 1593: Термометр: Галилео Галилей * Мушкет в Европе * Карандаш в Англии XVII век * 1608: Телескоп: Ханс Липперсгей * 1609: Микроскоп: Ханс Липперсгей, Захарий Янсен * 1620: Логарифмическая линейка: Уильям Отред * 1623: Автоматический калькулятор: Вильгельм Шиккард * 1642: Арифмометр: Блез Паскаль * 1643: Барометр: Эванджелиста Торричелли * 1645: Вакуумный насос: Отто фон Герике * 1650: Воздушный насос: Отто фон Герике * 1655: Первый Ртутный термометр * 1657: Маятниковые часы: Христиан Гюйгенс * 1660: Электрическая машина: Отто фон Герике * 1698: Паровой двигатель: Томас Севери XVIII век 1700-е * 1701: Рядовая сеялка: Джетро Талл * 1703: Парижский академик Амонтон сконструировал газовый термометр. * 1705: Поршневой паровой двигатель: Томас Ньюкомен * 1709: Фортепиано: Бартоломео Кристофори ди Франческо 1710-е * 1710: Термометр: Реомюр, Рене Антуан * 1711: Камертон: Джон Шор * 1714: Ртутный термометр: Фаренгейт, Габриель 1720-е * Прототип велосипеда, Франция 1730-е * 1730: Секстант: Томас Годфри * 1731: Секстант: Джон Хадли * 1733: Роликовый челнок: Джон Кей 1740-е * 1742: Печь Франклина: Франклин, Бенджамин 1750-е * 1750: Плоскодонка: Якоб Йодер * 1752: Громоотвод: Франклин, Бенджамин 1760-е * 1762: Выплавка железа: Джэйрд Элиот * 1767: Прядильная машина: Джеймс Харгривз * 1767: Газированная вода: Пристли, Джозеф * 1769: Паровой двигатель: Уатт, Джеймс * 1769: Кольцепрядильная машина: Ричард Аркрайт 1770-е * 1775: Подводная лодка: Дэвид Бушнелл * 1777: Кард-машина: Оливер Эванс * 1777: Циркулярная пила: Самуэль Миллер * 1779: Мюль-машина: Самуэль Кромптон 1780-е * 1783: Многотрубный паровой двигатель: Джон Стивенс * 1783: Парашют: Жан Пьер Бланшар * 1783: Монгольфьер: братья Монгольфье * 1784: Бифокальные очки: Бенджамин Франклин * 1784: Шрапнель: Шрапнель, Генри * 1785: Механический ткацкий станок: Эдмунд Картрайт * 1785: Поточная линия: Оливер Эванс * 1787: Неконденсирующий паровой двигатель высокого давления: Оливер Эванс 1790-е * 1790: Машина для автоматической нарезки и забивки гвоздей: Якоб Перкинс * 1791: Пароход: Джон Фитч * 1791: Зубной протез: Никола Дюбуа де Шаман * 1793: Волокноотделитель: Эли Уитни * 1793: Оптический телеграф: Клод Шапп * 1797: Чугунный плуг: Чарльз Ньюболд * 1798: Вакцинация: Эдуард Дженнер * 1798: Литография: Иоганн Зенефельдер * 1799: Сеялка: Элиаким Спунер * 1800: Вольтов столб — первый гальванический элемент : Алессандро Вольта XIX век 1800-е * 1801: Жаккардовый ткацкий станок: Жозеф Мари Жаккар * 1802: Гребной винт: en:John Stevens (inventor) * 1802: Газовая плита: en:Zachäus Andreas Winzler * 1803: Электрическая дуговая сварка: Петров, Василий Владимирович * 1804: Паровоз: Тревитик, Ричард * 1805: Подводная лодка Наутилус: Роберт Фултон * 1805: Холодильник: en:Oliver Evans * 1807: Пароход: Роберт Фултон * 1808: Ленточная пила: Вильям Ньюберри 1810-е * 1812: Метроном: en:Dietrich Nikolaus Winkel * 1814: Паровоз «Блюхер»: Джордж Стефенсон * 1816: Безопасная шахтёрская лампа (лампа Дэви): Дэви, Гемфри * 1816: Двигатель Стирлинга: Стирлинг, Роберт * 1816: Стетоскоп: en:René Laennec * 1817: Калейдоскоп: Дэвид Брюстер * 1817: Самокат Карл Дрез en:Karl Drais * 1819: Казнозарядное кремнёвое ружьё: Холл, Дж. 1820-е * 1821: Электромотор: Майкл Фарадей * 1823: Электромагнит: en:William Sturgeon * 1824: Портландцемент: en:William Aspdin * 1826: Фотография: Жозеф Нисефор Ньепс * 1826: Двигатель внутреннего сгорания: en:Samuel Morey * 1827: Гребной винт: en:Josef Ressel * 1827: Спички: en:John Walker (inventor) 1830-е * 1830: Газонокосилка: Эдвин Баддинг * 1831: Электромагнит с несколькими обмотками: Джозеф Генри * 1831: Акустический магнитный телеграф: Джозеф Генри (запатентовал в 1837) * 1831: Электрогенератор: Майкл Фарадей, Стефан Йедлик * 1833: Механический компьютер(арифмометр): Чарльз Бэббидж * 1833: Электродвигатель постоянного тока Томаса Дэвенпорта * 1834: Наждачная бумага — запатентована Исааком Фишером-младшим * 1834: Система Брайля — Луи Брайль * 1835: Фотография: Уильям Тальбот * 1835: Револьвер: Сэмюэл Кольт * 1835: Азбука Морзе: Сэмюэл Морзе * 1835: Электромеханическое реле: Джозеф Генри * 1836: Сэмюэл Кольт получает патент на револьвер системы Кольт (24 февраля) * 1836: Усовершенствован винтовой пропеллер: Джон Эрикссон * 1836: Швейная машинка: Йозеф Мадерсбергер * 1837: Фотография: Луи Жак Манде Дагерр * 1837: Первый в США электрический печатный станок Томаса Дэвенпорта (25 февраля) * 1837: Стальной плуг: Джон Дир * 1837: Водолазный костюм: Августус Зибе * 1837: Телескопический объектив: Йозеф Максимилиан Петцваль * 1838: Электрический телеграф Чарльза Уитстона (и Сэмюэла Морзе) * 1838: Закрытый водолазный костюм со шлемом: Augustus Siebe * 1839: Вулканизация каучука — резина: Чарльз Гудийр * 1839: Велосипед: Киркпатрик Макмиллан 1840-е * 1840: Frigate with submarine machinery SS Princeton: John Ericsson * 1840: Минеральное удобрение: Justus von Liebig * 1842: Анестезия: Crawford Long * 1843: Пишущая машинка: Charles Thurber (?) * 1843: Факсимильный аппарат: Alexander Bain * 1843: Мороженое maker: Nancy Johnson * 1845: Портландцемент: William Aspdin * 1845: Двухкамерная пневматическая шина: Роберт Томсон * 1846: Швейная машинка: Элиас Хоу (?) * 1846: Ротационный печатный станок: Richard M. Hoe * 1849: Английская булавка: Уолтер Хант * 1849: Турбина Френсиса (радиально-осевая турбина, турбина): Джеймс Фрэнсис 1850-е * 1852: Дирижабль: Генри Гиффард * 1852: Лифт: Отис Элиша Грейвс * 1852: Гироскоп: Жан Бернар Леон Фуко * 1853: Планер: сэр Джорд Кейли * 1855: Бунзеновская горелка: Роберт Бунзен * 1855: Бессемеровский процесс: Генри Бессемер * 1856: Целлулоид: Александр Паркс * 1858: Подводный телеграфный кабель: Фредерик Ньютон Гисборн * 1858: Обувная швейная машинка en:Shoe sole sewing machine: Лиман Блэйк * 1858: Банка с завинчивающейся крышкой для консервирования: Джон Мейсон * 1859: Нефтегазовая буровая установка: Эдвин Дрэйк 1860-е * 1860: Линолеум: Fredrick Walton * 1860: Автоматическая винтовка: Оливер Винчестер, Спенсер, Кристофер * 1860: Самодвижущаяся торпеда: Ivan Lupis-Vukić * 1861: Броненосец USS Monitor: John Ericsson * 1861: Регенеративная печь Сименса: Сименс, Вернер фон * 1862: картечница Гатлинга: Ричард Гатлинг * 1862: Механическая подводная лодка: Narcís Monturiol i Estarriol * 1862: Пастеризация: Пастер, Луи, Бернар, Клод * 1863: Самоиграющее пианино: Henri Fourneaux * 1864: Прототип пишущей машинки: Питер Миттерхофер * 1865: Компрессионный холодильник: Thaddeus Lowe * 1866: Динамит: Альфред Нобель * 1868: Первая современная пишущая машинка: Кристофер Лэтем Шоулз, Карлос Гидден and Самуэль Соул, в сотрудничестве с Джеймсом Денсмором * 1868: Пневматические тормоза паровоза: Джордж Вестингауз * 1868: Маргарин: Ипполит Меже-Мурье * 1869: Пылесос: I.W. McGaffers 1870-е * 1870: Волшебный фонарь-проектор: Henry R. Heyl * 1870: Тикерный аппарат: Томас Алва Эдисон * 1870: Мобильный бензиновый двигатель, автомобиль: Зигфрид Маркус * 1871: Кабельный вагон: Эндрю Смит Холлиди * 1871: Пневматический бур: Симон Ингерсолл * 1872: Целлулоид (усовершенствование): John W. Hyatt * 1872: Счетная машина: Edmund D. Barbour * 1873: Колючая проволока: Джозеф Глидден * 1873: Железнодорожное автосцепное устройство: Эли Джанней * 1873: Современный электромотор постоянного тока: Zénobe Gramme * 1874: Уличный электромобиль: Стефен Дадл Филд * 1875: Электрогенератор постоянного тока: William A. Anthony * 1875: Самозарядный Пистолет — (отъёмный магазин): Бенджамин Хотчкисс * 1876: Телефон: Белл, Александер Грэм * 1876: Телефон: Elisha Gray * 1876: Пылесос: Melville Bissell * 1876: Бензиновый карбюратор: Готлиб Даймлер * 1876: Безрегуляторная дуговая лампа: Павел Николаевич Яблочков, Российская империя * 1877: Степлер: Henry R. Heyl * 1877: Индукционный электромотор (основа будущих многофазных моторов): Никола Тесла * 1877: Фонограф: Томас Алва Эдисон * 1877: Электросварка на угольных электродах: Элиу Томсон * 1877: Узловязальная машина: John Appleby * В 1877 году российским инженером-химиком Александром Александровичем Летним был запатентован процесс пиролиза нефтегазового сырья в целый ряд непредельных и ароматических углеводородов. * 1878: Электронно-лучевая трубка: Уильям Крукс * 1878: Диафильм: Истман Гудвин * 1878: Ребризер: Генри Флеусс * 1878: Лампа накаливания: Джозеф Вильсон Сван * 1879: Турбина Пелтона: Lester Pelton * 1879: Автомобильный бензиновый двигатель: Карл Бенц * 1879: Кассовый аппарат: Джеймс Ритти * 1879: Автомобиль (запатентован): Джордж Селдон … note did NOT invent auto * 1879: Построен электрический локомотив, ставший прообразом электровоза и трамвая: Эрнст Вернер фон Сименс 1880-е * 1880: Фотоплёнка в рулонах: Истмен, Джордж * 1880: Безопасная бритва: Kampfe Brothers * 1880: Сейсмограф: John Milne (ср. Древнекитайский сейсмограф) * 1881: Электросварочный аппарат: Elihu Thomson * 1881: Металлоискатель: Белл, Александер Грэм * 1881: В пригороде Берлина пущен первый трамвай * 1882: Электрический вентилятор: Schuyler Skatts Wheeler * 1882: Электрический утюг: Henry W. Seely * 1883: Электродвигатель переменного тока: Тесла, Никола * 1884: Линотипия: Ottmar Mergenthaler * 1884: Авторучка: Lewis Waterman NB: Did not invent fountain pen, nor even «first practical fountain pen». Started manufacture in 1883, too. * 1884: Punched card accounting: Herman Hollerith * 1884: Электрический трамвай: Frank Sprague, Karel Van de Poele * 1885: Первый коммерческий автомобиль с бензиновым двигателем: Бенц, Карл * 1885: Турбокомпрессор бензинового двигателя внутреннего сгорания: Даймлер, Готтлиб * 1885: Пулемёт Максима («Максим»): Hiram Stevens Maxim * 1885: Мотоцикл: Даймлер, Готлиб и Майбах, Вильгельм * 1885: Трансформатор переменного тока: William Stanley * 1886: Посудомоечная машина: Josephine Cochrane * 1886: Gasoline engine: Даймлер, Готтлиб * 1886: Усовершенствованный цилиндр фонографа: Tainter, Белл * 1887: Монотип (полиграфия): Tolbert Lanston * 1887: Контактные линзы: Adolf E. Fick, Eugene Kalt and August Muller * 1887: Граммофон: Эмиль Берлинер * 1887: Автомобиль на газолине: Даймлер, Готтлиб * 1888: Многофазные электрические системы переменного тока: Тесла, Никола (30 взаимосвязанных патентов.) * 1888: Малогабаритная фотокамера: Истмен, Джордж * 1888: Шариковая авторучка (?): John Loud — патент на принцип действия. * 1888: Пневматические шины: Джон Бойд Данлоп * 1888: Harvester-thresher: Matteson (?) * 1888: Кинематограф: Augustin Le Prince * 1889: Автомобиль с паровым двигателем: Sylvester Roper 1890-е * 1890: Пневматический отбойный молоток: en:Charles B. King * 1891: Автомобильный аккумулятор: Моррисон, Вильям * 1891: Застёжка-молния: en:Whitcomb L. Judson * 1891: Промышленный крекинг нефти: В. Г. Шухов, С.П.Гаврилов * 1891: Карборунд: en:Edward Goodrich Acheson * 1892: Цветная фотография: en:Frederic Eugene Ives * 1892: Автоматическая телефонная станция (электромеханическая): en:Almon Brown Strowger — первое коммерческое применение. * 1893: Полутоновая фототипия: en:Frederic Eugene Ives * 1893: Производство лимонной кислоты: C. Wehmer * 1893: Радиопередатчик: Никола Тесла * 1895: Фантаскоп (кинопроектор): en:Charles Francis Jenkins * 1895: Дизельный двигатель: Рудольф Дизель * 1895: Радиоприёмник : Александр Попов * 1895: Радиосвязь: Маркони, Гульельмо * 1895: Кукурузные хлопья: en:Henry Perky * 1896: Витаскоп (кинопроектор): en:Thomas Armat * 1896: Паровая турбина: Charles Gordon Curtis * 1896: Электрическая плита: William S. Hadaway * 1897: Система зажигания в ДВС типа магнето: en:Robert Bosch и en:Frederick Richard Simms * 1898: Радиоуправляемое судно: Никола Тесла * 1899: Автомобильный стартёр: Clyde J. Coleman * 1899: Магнитная запись на проволоку: Поульсен, Вальдемар * 1899: Газовая турбина: Charles Gordon Curtis XX век 1900-е * 1900: Цеппелин (жёсткий дирижабль): Фердинанд фон Цеппелин * 1900: Первая передача голоса по радио: Реджинальд Фессенден * 1900: Самоподогревающиеся консервы. * 1901: Ртутная лампа: Peter C. Hewitt * 1901: Скрепка: Юхан Волер * 1902: Первая трансатлантическая радиосвязь: Гульельмо Маркони * 1902: Радиотелефон: Вальдемар Поульсен, Реджинальд Фессенден * 1902: Вискоза: en:Arthur D. Little * 1902: Кондиционирование воздуха: Уиллис Кэррьер * 1903: Электрокардиограф: Виллем Эйнтховен * 1903: Моноплан с двигателем: en:Richard Pearse * 1903: Самолёт: управляемый аэроплан с двигателем: Братья Райт * 1903: Теплоход (танкер Вандал): фирма «Товарищество братьев Нобель» * 1904: Лампа с термокатодом: Джон Амброз Флеминг * 1904: Электрический соединитель (разъём): en:Harvey Hubbell * 1905: Диод: Джон Амброз Флеминг * 1906: Триод: Ли де Форест * 1907: Усилитель радиосигнала: Ли де Форест * 1907: Пылесос: James Spangler * 1907: Стиральная машина: Alva Fisher (Hurley Corporation) * 1908: Гирокомпас: Герман Аншютц-Кемпфе * 1908: Синтез аммиака: Фриц Габер * 1909: Бакелит: Лео Бакеланд * 1909: Оружейный глушитель: Хайрам Перси Максим 1910-е * 1910: Тепловой реактивный двигатель: Henri Coandă * 1910: Гидроплан: А. Фабр * 1911: Гирокомпас: en: Elmer Ambrose Sperry, en: Herman Anschütz-Kaempfe * 1911: Автомобильный стартёр (усовершенствованный): en:Charles F. Kettering * 1911: Сверхпроводимость: Камерлинг-Онесс * 1911: Целлофан: en:Jacques Brandenburger * 1911: Газотермическое напыление Шооп, Макс Ульрих * 1912: Фотография; en:Lapse-time camera for use with plants: en:Arthur C. Pillsbury * 1912: Регенеративный радиоприёмник: en:Edwin H. Armstrong * 1913: Кроссворд: en:Arthur Wynne * 1913: Усовершенствованная рентгеновская трубка: en:William D. Coolidge * 1913: Счётчик Гейгера: Ганс Вильгельм Гейгер * 1913: Радиоприёмник, cascade tuning: en:Ernst Alexanderson * 1913: Гетеродинный радиоприёмник: Фессенден, Реджинальд Обри * 1913: Нержавеющая сталь: en:Harry Brearley * 1914: Триодная модификация радиопередатчика : en:Ernst Alexanderson * 1914: Жидкостный реактивный двигатель: Роберт Годдард * 1914: Танк: en:Ernest Dunlop Swinton * 1915: Вольфрамовая нить накала: Ленгмюр, Ирвинг * 1915: Противогаз: Н.Д. Зелинский * 1915: Прожектор: en:Elmer A. Sperry * 1915: en:Radio tube oscillator: Ли де Форест * 1916: Пистолет системы Браунинг: Джон Браунинг * 1916: Автомат Томпсона: Джон Томпсон * 1916: Газовая лампа накаливания: Ирвинг Лангмир * 1917: Гидролокатор: en:Paul Langevin * 1918: Супергетеродин: en:Edwin H. Armstrong * 1918: Синхронизатор стрельбы пулемёта через пропеллер: en:Anton Fokker * 1918: Кварцевый генератор: A.M. Nicolson * 1918: Тостер: en:Charles Strite * 1919: Терменвокс: Л. С. Термен * 1919: Первая лицензированная радиостанция (техника), en:KDKA AM, в Пенсильвании, США 1920-е * 1922: Радар: Robert Watson-Watt, A. H. Taylor, L. C. Young, Gregory Breit, Merle Antony Tuve * 1922: Техницвет: Herbert T. Kalmus * 1922: Водные лыжи: Ralph Samuelson * 1922: Photography : First mass production photo machine:Arthur C. Pillsbury * 1922: использование полупроводников в радиоприемных устройствах для усиления ("Кристадины"):Лосев, Олег Владимирович * 1923: Высокоинтенсивный источник света: Ernst Alexanderson * 1923: Звуковое кино: Lee DeForest * 1923: Телевидение Electronic: Philo Farnsworth * 1923: Аэродинамическая труба: Max Munk * 1923: Автожир: Juan de la Cierva * 1923: Ксеноновая лампа-вспышка: Harold Edgerton * 1925: Ультрацентрифуга: Theodor Svedberg — использование для определения молекулярной массы * 6 ноября 1924: свою первую поездку совершили два первых в мире магистральных тепловоза — тепловозы Щэл1 системы инженера Гаккеля и системы инженера Ломоносова Ээл2. * 1925: Телевидение: Иконоскоп: Зворыкин, Владимир * 1925: Телевидение: Диск Нипкова: C. Francis Jenkins * 1925: Телеобъектив: C. Francis Jenkins * 1926: Электромеханическое телевидение: John Logie Baird * 1926: Аэрозольный баллон: Rotheim * 1927: Хлопкоуборочный комбайн: John Rust * 1927: Видеокамера: Arthur C. Pillsbury * 1928: Хлеб в нарезку: Otto Frederick Rohwedder * 1928: Электробритва: Jacob Schick * 1928: Антибиотики: Флеминг, Александр * 1929: Электроэнцефалограф (ЭЭГ): Ганс Бергер * 1929: Рентгеновская видеокамера:Arthur C. Pillsbury * 1920s: Механическая картофелечистка: Herman Lay 1930-е * 1930: Вертолёт: Борис Юрьев * 1930: Неопрен: Wallace Carothers * 1930: Нейлон: Уоллес Карозерс * 1930: Фотография: Underwater Motion Picture Camera: Arthur C. Pillsbury * 1931: Радиотелескоп: Karl Jansky Grote Reber * 1931: Электронный микроскоп: Макс Кнолл Эрнст Руска * 1932: Поляроидное стекло: Edwin H. Land * 1933: Частотная модуляция: Армстронг, Эдвин * 1935: Микроволновой радар: Robert Watson-Watt * 1935: Trampoline: George Nissen and Larry Griswold * 1935: Спектрофотометр: Arthur C. Hardy * 1935: Казеиновые волокна: Earl Whittier Stephen * 1935: Hammond Organ: Laurens Hammond * 1935: на воздушных трассах появился ДС-3 (DC-3) и впервые сделал пассажирские авиаперевозки рентабельными * 1936: Pinsetter (bowling): Gottfried Schmidt * 1937: Реактивный двигатель: Frank Whittle Hans von Ohain * 1938: Стекловолокно: Russell Games Slayter John H. Thomas * 1938: Компьютер: одновременно Конрад Цузе (Германия) и Джон Атанасов (США) * 1938: Ксерография: Честер Карлсон * 1938: LSD-25: Альберт Хоффман * 1939: FM-радио: Edwin H. Armstrong * 1939: View-master: William Gruber 1940-е * 1942: Гранатомёт Базука: Leslie A. Skinner C. N. Hickman * 1942: Undersea oil pipeline: Hartley, Anglo-Iranian, Siemens in Operation Pluto * 1942: frequency hopping: Hedy Lamarr and George Antheil * 1943: Акваланг: Жак-Ив Кусто and Emile Gagnan * 1943: Компьютер: Tommy Flowers http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?TommyFlowers * 1944: Electron spectrometer: Deutsch Elliot Evans * 1945: Атомная бомба (but note: chain reaction theory: 1933) * 1946: Микроволновая печь: Percy Spencer * 1947: Автомат Калашникова:Михаил Калашников * 1947: Транзистор: William Shockley, Walter Brattain, John Bardeen * 1947: Фотоаппарат «Полароид»: en:Edwin Land * 1948: Долгоиграющая пластинка: Peter Carl Goldmark * 1949: Атомные часы * 1949: Пластмассовые кубики LEGO * 1949: Первые станки с ЧПУ 1950-е * 1951: Жидкий корректор: Bette Nesmith Graham * 1952: ** термоядерный заряд: Эдвард Теллер (Edward Teller) and Станислав Улам (Stanislaw Ulam) ** Судно на воздушной подушке: Christopher Cockerell * 1953: ** термоядерная бомба: институты и отделы Академии Наук СССР ** Мазер: Charles Townes ** Ультразвуковое исследование * 1954: ** радио на транзисторах (dated from the from Regency TR1) (USA) ** первая атомная электростанция (в Обнинске) ** Геодезический купол: Buckminster Fuller ** Fender Stratocaster: Лео Фендер * 1955: Застёжка-липучка: George de Mestral * 1957 ** Судно с водомётным движителем: William Hamilton ** 1957: Искусственный спутник Земли Советский Союз ** 1957: Электроэнцефалографическая топография: Walter Grey Walter ** 1957: Пузырьковая упаковка — Alfred Fielding and Marc Chavannes of Sealed Air * 1958: Интегральная микросхема: Jack Kilby of Texas Instruments, Robert Noyce at Fairchild Semiconductor ** Лапша быстрого приготовления: Момофуку Андо * 1959: ** Имплантируемый кардиостимулятор: Siemens-Elema ** снегоход: Joseph-Armand Bombardier ** Прототипы МЭМС (микроэлектромеханические системы) 1960-е * 1960s: Packet switching: Donald Davies and Paul Baran, video games * 1960s: Жидкокристаллический дисплей: * 1960: лазер: Theodore Maiman, at Hughes Aircraft * 1962: Спутники связи: Arthur C. Clarke * 1962: Светодиод: Nick Holonyak * 1963: Гипертекст: Ted Nelson * 1963: Компьютерная мышь: Дуглас Энгельбарт * 1965: 8-track tapes: William Powell Lear * 1968: Игровая консоль: Ральф Байер * 1968: Токамак * 1968: Videoconferencing: AT&T * 1969: ARPANET, предшественник сети Internet 1970-е * 1970: Волоконная оптика * 1971: ** Электронная почта: Рэй Томлинсон ** Микропроцессор ** Микрокалькулятор ** Отображение магнитного резонанса: Raymond V. Damadian * 1972: Компьютерная томография: Godfrey Newbold Hounsfield * 1972: Первая рекомбинантная (собранная из частей, принадлежащих разным организмам) ДНК : П. Берг * 1973: ** Ethernet: Bob Metcalfe and David Boggs ** Радиочастотный идентификатор (RFID) ** Мобильный телефон: Мартин Купер ** Первая беременность после оплодотворения в пробирке. * 1974: ** Прямоточный воздушнореактивный двигатель сверхзвукового горения (scramjet), первый полёт в 2002 году ** Heimlich Maneuever: Henry Heimlich ** Первый тестовый спутник для GPS (Глобальная система позиционирования) * 1975: Цифровая фотокамера: Steven Sasson * 1976: Материал Gore-Tex: W. L. Gore * 1977: ** Персональный компьютер (dated from Commodore PET) ** Электропроводящие полимеры: Алан Хигер Алан Мак-Диармид Хидеки Ширакава * 1978: ** Philips представил плеер лазерных дисков ** Благодаря биотехнологии стал производиться дешевый инсулин ** en:Spring loaded camming device: Ray Jardine ** Установлен первый кохлеарный имплантат. Graeme Clark * 1979: Walkman: Akio Morita, Masaru Ibuka, Kozo Ohsone * 1979: Сотовый телефон (first commercially fielded version, NTT) * 197x: en:Leaf blower (exact year unknown) * 1970s: Крылатая ракета «Томагавк» (первая компьютеризированая крылатая ракета) 1980-е * 1981: Xerox Star стал первым компьютером реализующим графический интерфейс пользователя WIMP * 1981: Сканирующий туннельный микроскоп: Герд Бинниг Генрих Рорер * 1982: Sony и Philips выпустили компакт-диск * 1982: первая имплантация искусственного сердца Jarvic-7 (запатентовано в 1963) * 1983: Караоке * 1983: Internet Protocol с помощью которого был создан Интернет * 1983: Domain Name System: Пол Мокапетрис * 1984: Автоматический определитель номера (АОН) * 1984: Попкорн для микроволновых печей * 1985: Полимеразная цепная реакция: Кэри Мюллис * 1985: Фуллерен: Роберт Керл Гарольд Крото Ричард Смолли * 1985: ДНК-фингерпринт: Алек Болдуин * 1986: Хлебопечка (портативная кухонная машина для выпекания хлеба) * 1986: Оптический пинцет * 1986: Атомно-силовой микроскоп * 1986: Цифровой фотоаппарат * 1986: Спам * 1986: Фотонные кристаллы * 1988: 3D-принтер * 1989: Всемирная паутина: Тим Бернерс-Ли 1990-е * 1990: Флеш-память: Фудзи Масуока * 1990: Органические светодиоды (OLED) * 1991: Выведена генетически модифицированная соя, устойчивая к гербицидам * 1991: Углеродные нанотрубки : Сумио Иидзима * 1995: Стандарт DVD * 1995: Технология Вики: Вард Каннингем * 1996: Стандарт USB * 1996: Клонирование млекопитающих: en:Ian Wilmut и другие * 1996: ICQ * 1997: Блоги (онлайновые дневники) * 1998: Портативный цифровой аудиопроигрыватель (MP3-плеер) * 1998: Нанотранзистор: Сеез Деккер * 1998: en:Digital video recorder * 1999: Стандарт IEEE 802.11 (WiFi) * 1999: Bluetooth * 1999: Нейроэлектронный интерфейс: транзистор и нейрон обмениваются сигналами :Институт Макса Планка,Германия 3 тысячелетие XXI век 2000-е 2000 * Прототипы роботов для домашнего хозяйства Sony, Honda * Проектор видеоизображения на сетчатку глаза (NOMAD) * Устройства непрерывного дистанционного мониторинга состояния пациентов Digital Angel 2001 * Цифровое спутниковое радио * Автономное искусственное сердце * Гибкий дисплей * «Умная пыль» (распределенная сеть миниатюрных сенсоров) : Университет Беркли, Калифорния * Автомобиль, работающий на водороде * Гиперзвуковой прямоточный воздушно-реактивный двигатель (ГПВРД) (en:Scramjet) продемонстрирован 30 июля 2002 г. (разрабатывается по проекту en:HyShot с участием Квинслендского университетета) 2002 * Искусственная сетчатка глаза * Проекционная клавиатураhttp://www.membrana.ru/articles/technic/2002/03/20/194800.html * Аэрогель * Нанотехнологические водо- и грязеотталкиваюие покрытия * Earth Simulator * «Умные» лыжи с активной компьютерной стабилизацией 2003 * 3D-дисплей * Интерфейс для мысленного управления объектами (без вживления электродов) * Электромеханический наномотор: Алекс Зеттл * Светящиеся в темноте аквариумные рыбки * Цифровые видеокамеры в мобильных телефонах. 2004 * Нейро-компьютерный интерфейс — Институт Макса Планка * Гибкие солнечные батареи * Первый нейтронный микроскоп создан в NIST * Атомные часы на чипе * Дешевый наноманипулятор Martin Culpepper * Полевой транзистор на углеродной нанотрубке Infineon 2005 * Цифровой синтезатор запахов Япония * Ноутбук на топливных ячейках * Кремниевые микророботы с живыми мышцами.http://www.newscientist.com/article.ns?id=dn4714 * Прототип полевого транзистора на одной молекулеhttp://www.expressnews.ualberta.ca/article.cfm?id=6681 * Робот, создающий свои копии (репликатор)http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/science/nature/4538547.stm * Первое применение боевых роботов против людей в войне США и Ирака * Электронная бумага * Цифровой фотографический атлас земной поверхности Google Maps 2006 * Настольный 3D-сканер * Первая автономная мобильная наномашинаhttp://old.nanonewsnet.ru/index.php?module=Pagesetter&func=viewpub&tid=9&pid=112 * Электронный нос * Терагерцовый транзистор * Самовосстанавливающиеся краски и покрытия * Эмиссионный дисплей на углеродных нанотрубках 2007 * Гибкие аккумуляторы света http://www.portablelight.org/ * Преобразователь механической вибрации в электрическую энергию для наноустройств http://rnd.cnews.ru/tech/news/line/index_science.shtml?2007/04/06/244368 * Компьютерные системы распознавания лиц, превосходящие возможности человека http://www.utro.ru/news/2007/06/01/652679.shtml * Интерфейс, считывающий направление взгляда человека * Суперкомпьютер IBM Blue Gene/P производительностью свыше квадриллиона операций с плавающей точкой в секунду.(см. Blue_Gene) * Портативный потребительский анализатор качества пищевых продуктов * Беспроводная подзарядка аккумуляторов мобильных устройств http://www.powercastco.com/ * Поляритонный лазер, работающий при комнатной температуре http://rnd.cnews.ru/natur_science/news/top/index_science.shtml?2007/03/30/243257 2008 * Искусственная хромосома: Крейг Вентер. Рейтинги * Журнал Time публикует списки лучших изобретений в году. Есть списки: ** 2007 года. ** 2008 года Примечания См. также * Изобретение * Хронологическая таблица * Список хронологий * Хронология открытий человечества * Хронология открытия химических элементов * Хронология информационно-коммуникационных технологий * Список изобретателей * Категория:Изобретатели России * Категория:Изобретатели по странам * Список изобретений, названных в честь изобретателя * «Борьба за отечественные приоритеты» в науке и технике * Список изобретений, сделанных в Китае Ссылки * Блог о изобретениях и изобретателях * Сайт изобретателей Категория:Изобретения Категория:Хронологии Категория:Списки:История Категория:Списки:Техника Категория:История науки Категория:Хронология технологий